Character Change
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: What if Ryoma and Sakuno changed personalities? Can you imagine what's going to happened? Find out?


**My other one shot. I just came with this idea of 'what if' can you imagine this one? Well just sharing this. But I'm not pretty sure if this will turn out fine. Please Enjoy!**

**Warning: A Totally OOCness. Sorry for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own POT **

**Character Change**

Everything became colorful. Spectral shades of shining colors were seen in the background and looking all so pretty and wonderful. A girl suddenly appeared from somewhere and performed a transformation while saying a small, few lines:

"Atashi no kokoro, Unlock!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**TOMARE!**

That's not my story. I got mixed up with the others. (By the way I really love Shugo Chara! Thank you for the idea that I came up with this title.) A Special acknowledgement from the anime:

Now let's go on with the real story…

The cherry blossom petals were spreading in the air. They are swaying and dancing as they welcome the spring season of the year. Below of these petals, a girl can be seen under the tree, in this Friday afternoon. She's no ordinary girl, but a tomboyish girl. Although she still wears Seigaku's girl uniform she can still acts as a boy. One thing that she can not wear off is her hat. Ryuzaki Sakuno is looking at the Sakura tree while her two long braided pigtails were swaying gently because of the air.

Not from a distance, there was a boy who was secretly looking at the girl. Just like the girl, he's no ordinary boy, but a shy boy. He was secretly staring at the girl. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"S-she's really pretty." He said unconsciously. He came up with a decision. It's now or never. He took some fresh air into his lungs to gather some courage to approach her. He then slowly walked towards the girl. The girl was pretty busy that she didn't notice him approaching. She flinched a little when he started t o talk:

"U-uhm, R-ryuzaki-san…" He started fidgeting with his fingers. He was so nervous.

Sakuno faced the boy. "What?"

He felt a little shocked when he heard the irritation in her voice. He somewhat feel that he should just back out but he continued anyway.

"Y-you see I, I really l-li-ke you?" He shut his eyes firmly and then continued. "W-will you, will you g-go out with me?"

She flinched a little but he didn't see that because his eyes were still closed.

"Who are you?" Sakuno asked the boy.

He opened his eyes this time, meeting her wondering eyes. He was somewhat sad that she doesn't know him. He knows the girl's background. In fact he made a search of her. She's good at all subjects, probably a candidate for valedictorian when they graduate. She is good at cooking. She eventually fights a bully every time she sees one. She's good at playing tennis but he's better. That's the only thing that he could surpass her. He is great at playing tennis. His concentration was distracted when Sakuno asked again:

"Hey, I said who are you?" She became irritated. He knew that she hated waiting. What a bad timing, she made him wait.

"R-ryoma, Ryoma Echizen." He said.

Sakuno stared at him for a long time, like examining his face. Ryoma's face became red.

"u-uhm, I-I admire you a lot. I-I always see you e-everyday at the court. I-I found you attractive. I r-really-"

"Okay." Sakuno interrupted, she didn't finish his words. "Let's meet at the amusement park tomorrow at 5pm. don't be late." She said as she walked away from him.

Ryoma just stunned from where he was standing. "s-she ageed, s-she agreed t-to go with me." He said to himself with a smile on his face. He walked away after that.

**Friday night:**

Ryoma doesn't know what to do. So he asked the regulars for help. He called his best friend, Momoshiro. Good thing that Momoshiro, Eiji and Oishi were at Kawamura's place. They decided to eat their dinner there. He doesn't care how blush he could get but he told them everything what happened earlier.

"WHAAAAT! THAT BARBARIC GIRL AGREED TO GO OUT WITH YOU! The regulars reacted at the same words at the same time. Momoshiro turned his phone on a loudspeaker.

"S-she's not a barbaric girl; her name is R-ryuzaki Sakuno-san." Ryoma said.

"Well, she's our coach's granddaughter but her attitude was distant among us. I can't believe that you are going out now." Momoshiro said on the line.

"Yeah, she's not that approachable. What magic did you do my kawaii ochibi?" Eiji asked his kouhai.

"S-stop it, K-kikumaru senpai. I-I just approached her normally and asked h-her out. T-that's all." Ryoma said.

"Wow! You are improving. You're shyness is decreasing. Well, I hope. And you need to work on your stammering too." Eiji commented.

"I'm worried about you. Echizen. Can you manage on your first date?" Oishi asked him.

"T-hat's why I-I am asking for you for an advise, Senpai-tachi. " Ryoma said on the other line.

"Okay, you actually called the right person. Here are the things that you should do." Momoshiro started and they told him everything that he needs.

**Later on:**

"T-thank you very much, Momo-chan, K-kikumamaru-senpai, O-shi-senpai and even you K-kawamura-senpai. You are all such a great help." Ryoma bushfully thanked them even though they didn't see it.

"Don't mention it. Good luck on your date tomorrow." Kawamura shouted a little because he was a little far from the phone.

Ryoma giggled. He was definitely a different person without his racket. "I need to go now. Thank you again."

"Good luck lover boy." Momoshiro said.

"You can do it, kawaii ochibi." Eiji added.

"Make her fall for you completely." Kawamura said.

"Be careful, okay." Oishi concerned him.

"Hai, don't worry. Ja." He turned off his phone after that with a smile on his face. He put down his cell phone. He went to his bed and felt a little excited and nervous about tomorrow. "Everything will be all right. I know." He fell asleep after that.

**Next day:**

He was already at the amusement park. He looked at the park's main clock. It's 4:45 pm. Fifteen minutes before five. He remembered Momoshiro's first reminder:

_Lesson number one: Do not be late._

So he was there already. He wore his best outfit. That a girl could impressed for.

He waited for a couple of minutes before she came. Sakuno was a bit late for ten minutes. She wears a white and blue shirt and jeans. As usual she was wearing her hat. But it fits her anyway. That's her way of clothing. She looks pretty all over no matter what she wears. He waved at her to catch her attention.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Sakuno asked him.

_Lesson number two by Oishi: Do not tell her how long you have waited for her._

"N-no, I-I just came here before you."

"I see. Let's go." Sakuno walked ahead, entering the amusement park. Ryoma just followed her.

The girl walked so fast. Ryoma stared at her back and then to her hand. And he remembered what Eiji said:

_Lesson number three by Eiji: hold her hand._

He hesitated for several times. But he saw her hands swaying back and forth while walking fast. The movements of her hands were just like waiting for someone to hold them. And in an impulse, he took her hands. Sakuno flinched and looked at him for a while. He saw her frowned but he didn't let go of her hand. He didn't have the urge to do so since she didn't shook her hand at all. After that they continued to walk inside and decided on what to do there.

_Lesson number four by Oishi: Don't make her upset. Let her choose what she wants._

"Uhmm, R-Ryuzaki-san, W-which ride do you want-" She somewhat knew what he was about to asked so she pin pointed a ride.

A roller coaster.

Ryoma's color turned blue. He couldn't take rides like that. But Sakuno dragged him along to that ride. He saw her look on her face. She was happy. So it doesn't matter. He had to take the ride with the girl he liked. Sakuno had fun with the ride while Ryoma lost his voice. After the ride, Ryoma puked.

"I can't believe that you have a weak stomach." Sakuno said and then turned away from him.

Ryoma reached for her hand. "I-I'm sorry, y-you see, you told me that you…like it. So…" he didn't finish his words.

Sakuno stared at the blushing little boy. She sighed holding her hat down. "Let's go."

_Lesson number five by Kawamura: Make her happy._

"Do you want to try that?" Ryoma pointed a tossing ring stall at the corner.

"That's boring. I wanna try those." She pointed another stall.

It was a gun shooting. _She has a weird taste. Well that's Ryuzaki-san at all. _Ryoma thought.

Sakuno shot a number of times and got absorbed with the game. She almost forgot that she was on a 'date'. She won ten cans of ponta. She gave one to Ryoma. Ryoma really loved Ponta. Good thing they both love it.

They went to several stalls and rides. They are both having fun. Sakuno even encountered with delinquents. If Ryoma hasn't tried to stop them, they must've made a big commotion.

"W-were having fun here, r-remember." Ryoma tried to convince her as theywere trying to get away to from the crowd.

"che" that's all she could say.

_Lesson number six by Momoshiro : Don't make her bored_

After the incident, she seemed to forget what happened so he brought her to different rides and he succeeded. As he can see, she wasn't bored at all. Although she didn't laugh, he can still see her smile a bit. That's her nature at all. They enjoyed the night that they forgot the time.

It was already 10pm. It's time to go home.

"Did you, did you have fun? Ryuzaki-san" Ryoma asked the girl not looking at her. He was facing the ground.

Sakuno drank her ponta first and think something before answering him. "I wasn't bored so I did."

Ryoma smiled on the thought. So lesson number six was a success. She was expressionless all the time that he thought that she was not having fun being with him. He came up with the last resort.

_Lesson number seven, last lesson by Everyone: Ask for another date._

"Uhmm, Ryuzaki-san. I am glad that you enjoyed our date. L-let's have another one next time." Ryoma said while looking at her.

"Why?" Sakuno answered the boy wondering why he said that.

"eh" Ryoma reacted.

"Why are you asking me for another one?"

"W-why? B-because we are going out. T-that's why."

"We are now, but we will not tomorrow."

Ryoma was confused on her words.

"I-I don't understand. W-we are dating, are we?" Ryoma couldn't help but asked her that.

Sakuno was left on thought, she then hold her hat down before saying something:

"I did say let's go out today but that doesn't mean that we are dating right away." Sakuno bluntly said. She started walking away. "Thank you for today I really had fun."

"W-wait, R-ryuzaki-san. I thought-" Ryoma didn't finish his words when Sakuno interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun but I don't feel the same way about you. " Sakuno honestly said to him waving her hands as she distancing from the boy. "Mada mada dane." Her last words were that.

Ryoma was left behind reaching for her as if he can reach her. He was about to cry. And what was that. After all the hard work…and effort. "….R-ryuzaki-san…" It feels that all his background was turning to black, like he was about to pass out. And then everything did turn black and silent. No one can hear a sound.

But an entire black out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pair of eyes was suddenly opened. He suddenly sat from lying down. He was panting and sweating all over. Trying to remember what happened. He was in the Sakura tree. The petals was swaying all over that the ambience made him feel at ease. He then suddenly remembered something.

He felt a Goosebumps when he remembered that. He felt that all of his hair stood in every inch of him. He can not imagine that he would be like that not even in a dream. Oh boy, that was the worst nightmare he ever 'dreamt'. Never in his nerve that's gonna happen. His concentration was disturbed when suddenly someone created a sound beside him.

It was Ryuzaki Sakuno, the other person in his dreams. He looked at the innocent sleeping girl. His worries were gone the moment he laid his eyes on her. There's no way that she's going to be like that in that stupid dream that the 'dreamt'. He stared at the girl for a longer period of time. And then he held her hand tightly that causing the little girl to wake.

"R-ryoma-kun, wh-what's the matter?" She sat up as she rubbed her eyes. Her other hand his holding was still intertwined with each other.

"….nothing." He said after he stared at her. The girl was still blushing and confused. He let go of her hand and then he stood up.

"Ryruzaki." He called her. Staring at her once again.

"W-what is it?"Sakuno asked as she blushed a lot.

He sighed seeing that she blushed, feeling a little relieve, he said his words while he started to leave the place holding his favorite fila hat on his head. "Don't you dare change…"

"eh,…R-ryoma-kun? W-what do you mean by that?" Sakuno said as she catches up to the boy. "R-Ryoma-kun."

**~ end ~**

**I'm done with my second one shot. Yeyeye. What do you think of this one shot? Isn't it weird? I really wanna know your opinions about this. I hope it will turn out fine….and okay. Stay tuned for my another story. That will be next. **

**Please check my other one shot called ****I won't say I'm in love**** and my first story called ****absolute kiss****. Domo arigatou!**

**Review please! Thanks…**


End file.
